The present invention relates to a capacitor and, more particularly, to an electrolytic capacitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,359 discloses an electrolytic capacitor with a compressed seal closing an open end of a cylindrical housing of the electrolytic capacitor. The seal includes a metallic insert and a rubber annulus enveloping an outer periphery of the metal insert. The seal avoids gaps in the open end of the cylindrical housing to prevent fluid leakage of the electrolytic capacitor.
However, when the electrolytic capacitor of the above structure is used in a frequently and vigorously vibrating environment, the coupling strength between the metallic insert and the rubber annulus may be reduced due to vibrations, eventually causing gaps between the metallic insert and the rubber annulus and leading to fluid leakage.
Thus, a need exists for a novel electrolytic capacitor that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.